voltech's background
by Laybay
Summary: This is my first collab! This is with Cyber, a good friend of mine hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a collab with my friend, Cyber sonic the hedgehog. Yes I know. I should be working on insanity part 2 and my other stories, but the next chapter of the Isanity is supposed to be 10x more detailed and interesting Now say hi Cyber :3**

 **Cyber: Hello everyone this is Cyber...man it has been awhile…**

 **Yeah your account hasn't been active since 2012 right?**

 **Cyber: yes by memory because that was like the last time I used my old laptop which my fanfic chapters for this site was stored on**

 **Now, as pinkie pie said, Enough chit chat! Time is candy!**

 **Onto the storrrrryyy!**

 **(Neither one of us own The combine, mlp or any of that stuff.)**

 **QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Vroom Vroom!" A tiny orange filly pushed her train around the room, kicking it again every time it stopped. "Careful Voltage, you don't want to break it." Her mother smiled, then turning back to the stove. After being advised to play with it carefully, Voltage continues to play with her toy train until she her the sounds of the front door opening, indicating her easily enraged father, Cyber Chrome has came home from work. Voltage looked toward the door with bright eyes, giggling, she yelled "Daddy's home!" Voltage jumped toward the door, her father opening the door and smiling "Okay, how much candy have you had?" Voltage giggled again, jumping onto her father's back. "Voltage attack!" She yelled cheerfully, Cyber chuckles and picks her up. "You're so hyper!" He says, Voltage climbs to the floor and runs in circles, and while most other ponies would find this abnormal, Volt's mane and tail could be seen glowing and emitting electricity. She found this perfectly normal of course as well as her parents as this was a power or what others would say a mutation she was gifted with at birth after a freak accident her mother survived months prior to Volt's birth. As Volt finally uses up the last of her sugar fuel energy a knock was heard at the door, along with sounds of radio chatter. "Hello?" Cyber says at the door. "Combine, open up!" A voice heard on the other side says. Cyber slowly opens the door, about 4 combine officers charge in, one tackling Cyber. "HEY! GET OFF!" Cyber yells, another grabs Celluar, Voltages mom. Another grabs Voltage, all of them were hoof cuffed. "Mommy!" Voltage yells, the combine brought her parents to another car, Throwing voltage into another. Voltage was panicking. Whimpering slightly. The combine driver turned around "SHUT UP." He yelled, making Voltage flinch, but stay quiet. The combine begun driving.

Voltage's life would never be the same

 **QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQFour hours laterQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

At the Entrance of the Base, from what little Cyber could see he was able to see and recognize a person he knew too well, a co-worker at his job that was always left in the shadows."Hello again Cyber….remember me?". Before Cyber could so so much as say his name he was interrupted by him saying "And the name's Commander blood now" . "Why are you doing this Commander blood?" Cyber asked with his aggressive tone. "Why? WHY?! BECAUSE EVER SINCE I WORKED WITH YOU ALL MY PROJECTS AND WORKS HAVE BEEN OVERLOOKED BY YOUR SUCCESSFUL PROJECTS!" Blood snapped at him."But Oh do I have a project of my own that's bound to be better than any project you've done" Blood said as he calmed down. Not wanting him to try anything, Cyber Chrom Used all of his strength to break free of the handcuffs and charge at blood, only to take a few thousand volt from a tasering rifle. "Your enraged Temper won't get you out of this one Chrome, Now The Project won't involve you nor your wife". Blood grinned as he pointed to Voltage saying "This Projects Requires your daughter!" As Commander Blood instructed the Guards to bring volt to him Volt responded with a panic electrical discharged as an attempt to escape the guards grip, this succeeds in making one of the combine lose his grip while the second one was able to endure the shock and keep hold of her. Voltage struggled to get out of the guards grip, but he was holding firm. Voltage soon ran out of energy, making it easier for the guards to keep her still. With Voltage in front of Commander blood without any means of fighting back or escaping Commander Spoke, "Now...Voltage is it? you going to be the test subject of a project I've been working on...a project that can allow foals like you to become cyborgs with mechanical parts that grow with them, while it will be a huge victory for me if it succeeds, I'm hoping it doesn't as failure will result in you not surviving". Voltage's face turned to a terrified look. Her pupils shrunken in fear, so did her mother's. Cyber Chrome On the other hand (or hoof) tried to find enough strength to resist the shocking pain from the tasering rifles and get his co-worker turned enemy's face away from his daughter. "Take them to their holding Cells and…...make them feel "at home" they're going to be here for a while".

 **Andd that's it! Hope you guys will enjoy this new story ^^**

 **Cyber: Next chapter should be out soon. Maybe sometime next week ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Second chapter!  
We do not own my little pony!  
**

As The Combine "Escorted" Volt and Her Parents to their holding cells where Assuming they would make it out alive would spend their majority of their time in before being released back into freedom, Volt once again attempted to break free and escape regardless of whether she would actually be able to find a way out and find help. As last time it was a bust thanks to the combine's endurance. Being thrown in harshly with her parents, Volt let out a yelp in pain as she was promptly picked up by Celluar Jolt and comforted while being told that everything would be ok, with Cell of being unsure of what the outcome of this would be. One of the combine then said "Subjects are secure, clear for land detaching" within minutes an earthquake was felt through the entire facility, with a window nearby Volt, Cyber and Cell could see the land they were on detaching from their home town which was a Decent sized city that's suspended in midair.

A day past by and as family tried to either pass the time waiting for breakfast, lunch and/or dinner or try to think of a escape method, commander blood entered and ordered the combines to take Volt's parents to the observation room while volt was taken to the lab. "Now volt had you had shots before?" Volt tried to answered but before she could even do as much as open her mouth Commander blood said "To late to answer because that's what we're going to you, but this won't be like the one you get at a hospital and I'll be honest, It'll hurt a lot ". He had an evil smile on his face, as things were prepped for the experiment which only a large Syringe with some glowing liquid is seen. The medical Combines are then seen holding it as they combines holding volt have her pinned down for injection. Dispite volt's squirming and resistance, her exhausted self finally gave in as she was injected with due to the intense pain it created caused volt to let out a loud, pained scream causing Cell to break down into tears and Cyber even more mad to where he was muttering that he would kill every last combine in the facility, saving blood for last. When the injection was completed, volt was seen taken out of the lab unconscious indicating that she passed out from the unbearable pain, she was then placed in a containment cell made completely for her as whatever they injected in her took its effect. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Cyber Shouted as He trying to break free from the combine's grip with little success. "We just merely injected your daughter with an experimental formula that will be a aid to our cause, and from the sounds of the scream and how lifeless she looks, looks like it was as painful as I would hope it would be for her…and hopefully for you on the inside." Commander blood said with a taunting expression


End file.
